ENNIS, WAIT A MINUTE
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: What if Jack and Ennis never parted after coming down off that mountain.


Title: ENNIS, WAIT A MINUTE

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Pairing: Jack and Ennis

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx; not to me; if they did; Jack would still be alive!

Summary: What if Jack and Ennis never parted after coming down from that mountain?

ENNIS, WAIT A MINUTE

"Well, see you around, I guess," Ennis said, scowling.

"Right," Jack said and opened his truck door.

Ennis slung the cloth sack, holding all he owned in the world, over his shoulder and turned; took a few steps before Jack stopped him.

"Ennis, wait a minute," he said, slamming the door to his truck.

"Yeah?" Ennis turned back to face him.

"This ain't right and I think you know it same as I do."

"Huh?" Ennis took a step back towards him.

"At first, I thought it was just me, but I think you're as messed up about this as I am." Jack reached in and turned the engine off and stood with one foot on the running board.

"Quit dancing, Jack; say what you mean."

"This ain't right! You goin off to marry Alma and me to my folks. It ain't right."

"Why the hell ain't it? It's what we planned."

"Well it stinks is all." Jack turned away, leaning both elbows on the truck, head down.

"You got a better idea?" Ennis squinted out from under his dusty hat.

"Hell yes, I do! Why don't you and me just take off some where? What the fuck you want to get married for? You think you'll like doin it with her more than doin it with me?"

Ennis looked around quickly, making sure no one was around close enough to hear them.

"Jack, that ain't got nothin to do with nothin. We agreed. It was a one-shot deal."

Jack turned around and faced him then; leaning back against the truck. "It's got to do with everythin, Ennis. I don't wanna think about you doin it with no girl, or nobody else neither!"

Ennis said nothing; just dug a toe into the dirt and kept his head down.

"Come on, Ennis. Get in my truck. Let's just take off." Jack gave a hopeful little smile.

"We can't do that, Jack. I'm 'sposed to be gettin married in a few months."

"Is that what you really want? Sleepin with some girl and havin babies and all that stuff; breaking your back to bring in a few extra bucks so she can buy another pretty dress? Or would you rather be off with me rolling in the grass somewhere?"

"Don't matter none what I want. I promised to marry her so I gotta."

"No you don't! You could call her; tell her you changed your mind; you're too young to get married."

"I ain't neither."

"I know, but you could tell her that. Or better yet, write her a letter. Say it in a letter and you won't have to listen to all that cryin. Girls love to cry and make you feel beholden to them."

"Jack, I am beholden to her. She got me a job there in Riverton."

"She do the work for you or did you do it yourself?"

"Jack…"

"So she helped you find a job, big deal. It ain't like she saved your life or somethin."

Ennis watched as the wind tumbled an empty feed bag down the street and tugged his hat on tighter.

"I got your shirt."

"Huh?" Ennis looked back up at him.

"I said I got your shirt. I took it when you wasn't lookin."

"You took my shirt? Why?"

"Damn it, Ennis! You're thick as a mule and twice as stubborn!"

"What the hell'd I do?" Ennis asked in all innocence.

"I wanted your goddamned shirt for somethin to remember you by; idiot!"

"It ain't even my good shirt! This one I got on is a lot better. Just a year or two old, this one. That one you took's three or four years old. Torn and everythin." Ennis mumbled and looked up; their eyes met and locked.

They stared at each other for a time before Ennis finally looked away. "Didn't need to do that, anyway," he added after a bit.

"I did it cause I wanted somethin of yours!"

"Already got somethin of mine."

"Huh?"

"In your pack."

Jack stared at him for another minute than reached for his pack and dug around inside it. He pulled out the little wooden horse that he had watched Ennis working on the last several weeks.

"This proves it!" Jack said, holding the little carving like it was the Holy Grail.

"Proves what?"

"You and me! Don't you get it, Ennis? We belong together! You can't just go off and get married!"

Ennis scowled; squinting against the gusty wind. "Only thing it proves is I'm a pretty good carver and you didn't need to take my shirt."

"Why'd you give it to me? Huh?" Jack asked.

"Cause I wanted you to have it."

"Why?"

Ennis turned away, putting his back to the wind and his side to Jack. "I don't know."

"Yes you do! You give it to me so I won't forget you; what we had up on that mountain! Did you take somethin of mine, Ennis? Maybe somethin small and shiny?"

"Jack, I …"

"You did! You took my harmonica! Didn't you?" Jack stood, hands on hips, glaring at him; just a hint of a smile softening his words.

"Never did work right anyway; never heard a decent sound comin from it!" Ennis defended himself.

"Get in the truck, Ennis." Jack opened the door and nodded Ennis to the passenger side.

"I gotta go … get to the highway; maybe catch a ride …" Ennis stalled.

"Would it help you decide if I said I love you, Ennis." Jack smiled at him now, a full-faced smile that lit up the dusty driveway and kindled that old familiar flame inside Ennis.

"Jack! Someone might hear," he looked quickly around the area to see if anyone was close enough to hear. Only ones he saw was an old couple across the street, heads down against the wind, hurrying on their way.

"Then you'd better get in the truck! It's colder than a witch's tit out here and I'm freezin my balls off. Let's get ourselves a room in that motel back there, the other side of the tracks. There's a restaurant next door. We can get ourselves some dinner; have us a little talk; maybe write a letter."

"Jack, I … we shouldn't …"

Jack slid in behind the wheel, reached over and opened the passenger door. "Come on, Ennis. We need to talk. It's too damn cold to do it out here." He turned the key and the engine caught. Without another word between them, Ennis jumped in the truck and pulled the door closed. The truck sputtered, back fired and took off smoking down the road.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was sure some good food, Jack, but it cost a lot of money. This room did too. We coulda just sat in the truck to talk."

"No we couldna. Too dang cold and the heater don't work worth shit. We need to do some serious talkin and plannin." Jack fiddled with the heater controls and soon their room was warm and cozy.

They sat down at the small table and lit some smokes.

"I meant what I said earlier, Ennis."

"You said a lot of things."

"And I meant every word. You and me belong together. I feel it. Don't you?"

"Jack … I mean, it's good and all; real good; but it ain't the way it's supposed to be."

"Who says?" Jack challenged.

"Two guys together? It ain't right, is all. We get caught; somebody see us; we could be in for a world of trouble."

"Then we play it smart; don't let nobody see us makin out."

"You and me runnin off together, stayin in motels together; how long do you think it will take folks to figure it out?"

"It ain't like nobody's gonna be followin us around; looking at where we stay. Who gives a shit?"

"Lots of people do, Jack. A neighbor, down home, got himself killed by that kind of people. Drug him out of his house in the middle of the night, beat him to death with tire irons."

"That's sick! You mean they killed him cause they caught him with another guy?"

"Never did catch them doin it, I don't reckon. Just cause the two of them ranched up together."

"Well that's just plain murder, Ennis. And murder happens everywhere. Where ever a crazy person happens to get it in his mind to kill someone. That could happen anywhere to anyone."

"It could happen to one of us!"

"Yeah, I 'spose it could. Or we coulda died in a forest fire up on that mountain; or you could have been mauled to death by that bear you come across. Lots of things can happen. You just have to be careful and watch out for such things. Hell, guys bunk up together all the time on the rodeo circuit. No one thinks anything of it."

"I ain't no rodeoer, Jack." Ennis crushed his cigarette out in the ash tray.

"You could be! We both could be! I been doin it some. It ain't bad. We'd be on the move a lot; wouldn't be in any one place long enough for folks to be gettin any ideas."

"I ain't been on no buckin horse since I was 15! Probably couldn't stay on no more."

"There's lots of things to do around the rodeo sides just ridin. There's always stock that needs lookin after; chores needin doin. Wouldn't pay a whole lot but we wouldn't need much. With the money Aguirre paid us, I can get a camper shell for the back of my truck. We could sleep in there."

"What about Alma? She's a good girl, Jack. I can't just dump her."

"She's a 'good girl'? You mean you ain't never done it with her?"

"No sir! Come close a few times but she said we had to get married first."

"So that's how you come to be engaged?"

"That's about it."

"Well, hell, if you didn't never 'do' her; that makes it even easier."

"Easier, how?"

"Well, it ain't like she's 'soiled' or nothin. She'll find another boyfriend who'll marry her."

"Shit, Jack! I don't know about this."

"Yes you do!" He reached over and took Ennis's hand in his and squeezed it tight. "You know what you want; you know what you like; and you know Alma ain't got it." He pulled Ennis's hand over into his own lap and pressed it against his bulge. "Alma ain't got one of these." He unsnapped his jeans and shoved Ennis's hand inside; it went willingly, eagerly.

The next several moments were spent wrestling on the bed; clothes flying in every direction. Hot, sweaty moments later; they lay exhausted in each others arms. Jack lit a smoke for each of them.

"You think Alma can do that for you?" Jack asked exhaling a stream of smoke towards the ceiling.

"Ain't another human being alive can do that for me." Ennis admitted taking a drag on his cigarette.

"You wanna live the rest of your life just pokin Alma when she says it's OK or when she's not on the rag; or would you rather spend it with me; doin this every single night and twice on Sunday? Your decision, Ennis."

"I gotta make it right now?"

"Nope. Room's paid for; got till morning. Looks like the storms comin in. Nobody's goin no where tonight."

"Good! You know? This room was a good idea after all. Cost a lot; but is sure is nice doin it in a bed. C'mere you. You sleepy?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Sure would like some more of this." He reached over and squeezed Jack.

"Mmmmm. Think I could handle that."

"Think maybe if I get you all good and hard you might want to do me this time?"

"I could be persuaded," he said with a grin and a grunt as he was taken in to the root.

By the early light of dawn; the decision had been made. There would be no wedding to Alma or to anyone else. The two of them would stick together; come what may. They didn't stop in Riverton to pick up the rest of Ennis's things. It was only one more pair of jeans and a couple of T shirts anyway. They could always replace that. They did drop off a letter in the post office saying "Alma, We are too young to get married. I'm sorry. Ennis." That said all that needed saying.

They headed east; towards Lightning Flat. As they neared the ranch, Ennis got more and more nervous.

"You sure about this, Jack? What's your Pa gonna think you come draggin me home?"

"He'll be damn glad to have an extra hand to help with the winter chores. Oh, he'll be nasty all right; it's his nature. Can't do nothin 'bout that. But it'll give us a place to stay for the winter then we can decide if we want to take off with the rodeo when it comes around next spring or if we want to do something else."

"You're awful sure of yourself."

"I'm sure of you and me. That's the only thing in this world I am sure of!" He reached across the truck seat and caressed the back of Ennis's neck. "Everything else, we'll take as it comes to us."

"OK. I guess I can take it if you can." They drove the rest of the way in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

They got to the ranch about 5:30 pm, just before supper time. Jack pulled into the driveway and heaved a great sigh. "Well, this is it. It ain't much but Momma says when she was a girl it was really quite the place. Her pa kept it up real nice. She says one of these days the place will be mine and I can do what I want with it."

"Till then the old man has the say-so. You sure he won't run me off?"

"I'm sure he'll be nasty and insultin just like I told you he would be but don't take it personal like. He'd be the same if I brought Jesus H. Christ home with me. Once he sees what a hard worker you are; he'll let up some. We just need to mind our manners and don't let what he says get under our skins. You'll love Momma. I promise."

Just then the kitchen door opened and the old man stepped outside. Momma Twist stood in the doorway looking.

"First meetin's always the hardest. C'mon. Let's get it over with." Jack switched off the engine and they climbed out and walked over.

"Evenin, Pa, Momma. This here's a friend of mine; Ennis Del Mar. I brought him here to help with the chores through the winter; figured we could use an extra hand."

"Why ain't he home; helpin his own folks. Get run off, did ja boy?"

"No sir, Mr. Twist. Folks passed five years ago. Been pretty much on my own since then."

"Where'd you pick him up? Some bar?"

"No, Pa. He was working for Aguirre this summer too. We was herding sheep together."

"Why you back so soon? You two get into trouble up there?" The old man eyed the two of them suspiciously.

Jack hesitated so Ennis answered. "No sir. Big storms comin in from the Pacific. Aguirre said to bring 'em down early."

"Huh!" the old man grunted. "You know anythin about ranchin?"

"Yes, sir! Been doin it all my life. Born on a ranch near Sage. Ranchin's 'bout all I know but I know it good."

"We'll see about that. This ain't no place for free-loaders but if you can do a days work I'll feed ya. Won't be no pay till November when the calves go to market. Won't be much then neither."

"Don't need much, Sir. Just a roof over my head. I'm a fair shot too. Huntin season come round, I can fill the deep freeze for you with the loan of a gun."

"We'll see 'bout that. First thing we need is some fire wood stacked up here the side of the house; shoulder high and all the way to the back. You think you can do that?"

"Yes, sir, I can; you got an axe?"

"In the barn; Jack can show you later. It's almost supper time. Get yourselves cleaned up 'fore you come to the table." He turned his back on them and walked back into the house.

Mrs. Twist stepped back to let the old man pass then practically leapt out the door way into her son's arms. "Jackie! This is such a nice surprise! A whole month early!"

Jack held her in his arms. "I missed you, Momma! Somethin sure smells good! I been tellin Ennis here, what a great cook you are."

"Oh, honey, it's just some vegetable stew I made from my garden. I got some of those biscuits made that you love, and some cherry pie."

"Sounds like heaven; don't it, Ennis?"

"Yes, Ma'am, it surely does."

"It's so nice to meet you, Ennis. Why don't you two grab your things and go upstairs and get settled in. Supper will be ready shortly."

They settled in to a couple of spare rooms up stairs across from each other; washed up and came back downstairs for supper. Mr. Twist sat at the head of the table, Mrs. Twist on the side to his left, back to the kitchen; Jack sat across from his Momma, at his father's right and Ennis had the least favored position across from the old man and with his back to the door.

Mrs. Twist served up the bowls of stew; Mr. Twist first, then Ennis, Jack and herself last. She sat and joined them after sitting a bowl of biscuits hot from the oven in the middle of the table and glasses of iced tea all around.

The old man sat and stared at Ennis as he ate. "Jack never brought no friends home before so I best tell ya the rules 'round here. In this house, you will be treated as a guest; fed and given a place to sleep but you best mind your manners. Your folks teach you proper manners 'fore they passed?"

"Yes, sir." Ennis nodded his head and put his spoon down.

"There ain't no cursin, no rough housing, no vulgar behavior in my house. You got that?"

"Pa…" Jack tried to interrupt.

"This is my house and he needs to know what's expected!" The old man took a long drink of tea then continued. "Outside a this house; you're a hired hand. I'm the boss and you'll do as you're told. You'll do what I say, when I say it or you don't get paid. I don't like the work you do, you don't get paid; catch ya slackin off, you don't get paid; you catchin my drift yet, boy?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Twist. I'm a hard worker and I know ranchin good! I ain't never been accused of being no slacker; it ain't in me. I been doin this kinda work all my life. I know what's expected, I know what needs doin, and I ain't afraid a hard work."

"Well we won't have no trouble then, boy, long as you do as I say; mind your manners and your mouth."

The rest of the meal passed in silence. When they finished, Mrs. Twist cleaned the kitchen as the three men walked out the back door.

"Got at least 2 maybe 2 ½ hours a daylight left. You two saddle up and take a look around the place. Take some rope with ya. There's some fallen trees 'round. Haul them back and you can start the choppin in the mornin."

The three of them walked into the barn and up to the two horses secured in their stalls. "You best take my horse, Jack; the brown mare there. Ennis here's got more experience than you; he can take ole Blackie there. Better get ya a pair of them spurs there, boy, this ones a mean bastard." He pointed to some spurs hanging on the wall.

Ennis walked over to the stall with the black horse in it and looked at him; snorting and stamping his feet; eyes flared and shaking his head.

"He's a real beauty, Mr. Twist but I don't use no spurs." Ennis said then his slight smile turned to a frown as he saw the ugly scars on the horse's side from past spurring. The old man handed him a bridle and Ennis entered the stall and slipped it on over the reluctant horses's head as it stepped back as far as it could go in the stall, snorting nervously.

Ennis patted the side of his neck and spoke gently to him. "There, there, fella. I ain't gonna hurt you. You and me are gonna be friends; you'll see."

Jack had bridled the mare as well and they walked the two of them out into the corral.

Ennis gave the horse a slap on the rear and hollered "Go!" and Blackie took off, circling the corral 2 or 3 times and rearing up then running again until he finally settled down at the far end of the corral away from the men. Ennis walked over to him slowly carrying the saddle blanket over one arm. He approached the horse head on, stopping in front of him, looking him in the eye.

"Have a good run? Good. Now you and me got some work to do. You ready for this?" He held up the blanket. The horse nickered and stepped back a few steps.

"It ain't gonna hurt none, but I am putting it on your back. You got that?" He reached out to touch the horses nose but the horse stepped back out of range. Ennis reached out, took the reins in one hand and patted the nose with the other. In one swift movement, the blanket was across the horses back. Ennis kept patting the side of Blackie's neck and talking to him.

"I can see why you don't like the old man. He smells bad and he cut you up bad. I ain't like that. I don't chew that nasty tobacco and I don't use spurs. You and me can still be friends without all that." The horse backed away a few steps but seemed to calm somewhat.

"How long you been cooped up in this corral? Bet you ain't been out for a good run in a long time, have you? Wanna go for a good run? You and me?" The horse shook his head and eyed him; then as if he understood what Ennis was saying, he looked off towards the far meadow back behind the house; speckled with yellow flowers.

"You wanna go over there? You want some buttercups?" Ennis patted the horse and led him back over to where Jack sat already mounted up and the old man stood waiting. He pulled a saddle off the fence and slowly eased it up on the jittery horse.

"That horse is too unstable, Pa. Why don't we just take the pickup?" Jack asked.

"Your friend says he knows ranchin; let's see if he does!"

Ennis tightened the cinch up, as the horse danced nervously around. "Easy, boy. Easy there." In one fluid movement, Ennis was in the saddle and the horse was standing on two legs, rearing back and neighing for all he was worth. Ennis's thighs tight against the horse's sides; one hand on the saddle horn the other wrapped into a fist full of mane. The horse jumped and snorted and did it's best to throw Ennis off but he held on. The two did their dance around the corral for a bit then Blackie settled and Ennis walked him out of the corral. A few steps past the old man and Ennis and Blackie took off. Ennis gave him free rein and they took off across the back pasture, through the woods and out along side a shallow creek where the horse decided to rear up again. Caught off-guard this time, Ennis slid off over the horse's rump and landed in the tall grass creek-side as the horse stepped out into the running water and drank.

Ennis laid in the weeds and laughed. He caught his breath and on all fours made his way over to the stream for a drink. Jack was just catching up with them as Ennis looked up at the horse and said, "Very funny there, Blackie!" and walked over and patted the horses nose. This time the horse let him with just a little nickering.

"You OK?" Jack asked climbing down and letting his horse have a drink at the creek .

"Oh, hell yes! That was the best ride I've had in ages!" Ennis said, retrieving his hat from the weeds and collecting the reins.

"I thought I was the best ride you'd had in ages," Jack grinned up at him.

"You're the best ride I had ever!" Ennis grinned and shoved him on the shoulder.

They stood creek-side, nuzzling little kisses here and there; neither one of them trying to get anything serious started. After a few minutes they saddled up and got to work. By dark they had located and drug 6 dead trees back to the barn for tomorrow's chopping. It was a good start.

That first night was difficult for Ennis. The old iron bed frame creaked with every movement and sagged in the middle. He finally got up, pulled the old mattress off onto the floor and lay back down. He was comfortable now but it was still awkward and lonely; sleeping across the hall from Jack. He could hear him tossing and turning in his squeaky old bed; the thought of him just across the hall; so close and yet so far; was eating at him too. This was the first night they hadn't slept together in weeks. He was lonesome for the feel of Jack next to him. He finally dropped off with visions of sneaking into Jack's room and surprising him in the morning like he had the morning before in that motel. He smiled at the memory of Jack's surprise grunt as he snuck under the covers and gave him his little wake-up call.

He slept so good! Jack was wrapped around him keeping him warm, holding him close, rubbing up against him, all over him; touching him in all the right places, fingers wandering all around; warm hand squeezing him, pulling on him; sweet mouth taking him in, devouring him. He came awake with a start; Jack working his magic beneath the blankets.

"Jack!" He reached to stop him but it was too late; he was too far gone. "Uuhhh … Shit, Jack! What the fuck you doin in here! You wanna get us both shot!" He yanked the covers back and pulled Jack up.

Jack was grinning ear to ear and said, "If you don't know what I was doin, I guess I didn't to it very good! Better try again!" He tried to go back down but Ennis dragged him up.

"Your Pa find you in here like this, he'll run us both off!" Ennis said holding Jack back.

"He don't do nothin without havin his coffee first and I don't smell it brewin yet; do you?" Jack laid down on top of him, nuzzling kisses against his neck.

Ennis sniffed the air; no, nothing was cooking yet.

"This ain't a good idea. What if he comes checkin on us?"

"We'd hear him on the stairs. They creak somethin awful. Didn't you hear 'em when we come up last night?" Jack asked as he pressed against Ennis's hip.

"Jack …" That's all he got out before Jack kissed him and rolled over on his back pulling Ennis over on top of him. That was all the resistance Ennis had in him. A naked

Jack with a hard on under him was more that he could stand.

Minutes later they lay side by side, the aroma of coffee filling the air. "Mmmmm. Coffee smells good." "Uh huh" "mmmmm" "COFFEE?" "Shit! Where's my pants!"

Five minutes later they headed downstairs for breakfast. Bacon, eggs, toast, juice and coffee and they were out back headed for the barn.

"Your Momma cook like that every morning?" Ennis asked.

"Yep. She wants to make sure we have a healthy breakfast. Says we need it to get through the day. Come winter time, it'll be oatmeal. Sunday's its pancakes."

"Man! So how come you're not fat eatin like this all the time?" Ennis asked as they worked at sharpening the tools.

"You forget; I ain't lived here since I was 15. That's when I took off rodeoin. Didn't your mom cook?"

"Sometimes. I mean … sure; when she had the fixings."

"Your folks place didn't do too good?" Jack asked.

"Nah. The ground was bad; worn out; drout four years in a row. Momma was sick a lot. Doctor's bills took up most of what we made."

"Tough times, friend." Jack wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Yep. Looks like these are as sharp as they're gonna get. Let's get after it."

They sawed and chopped and stacked until they were called in for meals; then went right back to it afterwards. It took several days but as they completed the last stack and the old man set them to other chores. They worked hard and did as they were told and each night they would slip into one another's room for a little tangle.

The first snow fell and the old man decided to stay in in front of the fire place. Jack and Ennis did all the chores and came together afterwards in the barn, brushing the horses down and blanketing them.

"Man, you do that so good!" Jack said watching Ennis from his position leaning against the stall; arms crossed across his chest; ankles crossed. "Sure could use a good brushing down myself!"

Ennis grinned at him. "You don't need a brushing down; you need a hosing off!" He threw the brush at him. Jack ducked and grabbed his rope; twirling it round and round.

Ennis hopped out of the way, ducking behind some hay bales. "You better put that away. You remember what happened last time you lassoed me."

"Yeah, I remember but that was your own fault! You zigged when you should have zagged." He laughed as he closed in on him; rope twirling.

Ennis made a leap over a bale and the rope caught him by the arm. Before he could free himself, Jack tackled him and down they both went.

"Jack, we shouldn't be doin this. The old man could come through that door any minute." Ennis laughed between kisses.

"I know! I know." Jack agreed, but kept the siege up. "I can't help it. I been watching you work all day; every chance you got you was bendin over in front of me; showing that great ass of yours; just begging me; and you know it!"

"You're crazy, Jack Twist! I never did no such thing! OOooohhhh" All protesting stopped as Jack slid his hands down the back of Ennis's jeans and caressed his bottom; pulling them tightly together. Ennis turned around in Jack's arms, backing up to him, and quickly undid and lowered his jeans. Jack undid his jeans and gave Ennis what he had indeed been hinting for all day.

They lay side by side in the hay afterwards. "You like it here, Ennis?"

"Here in the barn, you mean?"

"Nah. I mean here on the ranch. We could stay here if you want; wouldn't have to go off with the rodeo in the spring if you didn't want to."

"Jack, sooner or later the old man's gonna catch us. You know that, same as I do. What happens then?"

"I don't know. I mean, well maybe I don't really care any more. I like it here now; with you here. Always hated it before; just a lot of hard work; nobody to talk to but Pa and Ma at meal times and evenings; it was lonely. It ain't lonely no more."

Ennis rolled over on his side and pulled Jack close. "I like the work, Jack, and I sure like bein with you; but this is dangerous as hell and you know it. What do you think he'd do if he found out?"

"Hell, I don't know; and I don't care."

"Yes you do! What about your Ma? Would he tell her?"

"I don't know. I don't even want to think about it. I just know I'm happy for the first time in my life.

"Well, this stayin together stuff was your idea so you'd better start thinkin 'bout it."

"Maybe I'll just tell her myself. What do you think of that?" Jack sat up and lit a smoke for both of them.

"Tell her? Tell your momma what we been doin?" Ennis grabbed Jack's arm. "You ain't serious!"

"No, I don't mean that, asshole! I mean just tell her that we're … more than friends."

"Oh man! I don't know about that, Jack; wouldn't she tell your Pa?"

"Don't know. Maybe; but I'm not all that sure he'd care. We been here little over two months now and look at all we got done! This place is lookin better than it has in years. Next month huntin season opens. You and me can take off after we get the calves to market. We bring home enough to fill Momma's freezers; and I don't see Pa complainin all that much."

"You sure about that?" Ennis; ever the skeptic.

"Let's see how it goes. I know we won't get much when Pa does pay us, but with what we got saved from Brokeback; we can get some work done on the truck and maybe find us a camper for the back. By spring, we'll know for sure if we want to stay or go. If we decide to stay; I'll tell Momma. If we go; ain't no need to; how about that?"

"Sounds reasonable, I guess," Ennis agreed then added, "C'mon. Let's get inside and clean up for supper; I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Jack teased standing and brushing the hay off his jeans.

"Ain't never tasted nothin like your Momma's cookin! Sides; sooner we eat, sooner we can head on upstairs to bed." Ennis grinned at him as he put his hat back on.

"Always hungry for somethin!" Jack shook his head and grinned.

"Yeah, and you usually give it to me too, don't'cha."

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening as they lay sprawled out in bed, exhausted and sharing a smoke, Ennis worried aloud.

"Jack, this is great and all but I worry what's gonna happen when they find out."

"Who says they're gonna find out?"

"Sooner or later secrets always come out."

"Ennis, why you always gotta worry so much for?" Jack drew on the cigarette and passed it back to Ennis.

"Cause people get dead doin what we been doin, Jack. I tole you!"

"OK, Cowboy. Let's reason this out. Momma and Pa ain't been up these stairs since Momma took that fall on 'em a few years back. They got their own room and bath room down stairs. We got ours up here. They got no need comin up here. Even if they did, we'd hear 'em on the stairs." He sat up leaning against the headboard and cradling Ennis in his arms.

"We use both our rooms so there's two sets of sheets each week in the laundry. They ain't asked no questions yet and we been here near 3 months."

Ennis rested his head against Jacks chest and inhaled a lung full of smoke. "It don't worry you none at all?"

"If Pa was to walk in here right now, he'd throw a screamin cursin fit then slam the door outta here. Not much different from when I do anythin he don't like. He can't throw me off a place that's half mine."

"What about your Momma?" Ennis asked.

"If Momma was to walk in here right now all she'd say would be, 'Now, Jackie, you know what I tole you 'bout smokin in bed! You be sure and put that thing out 'fore you fall asleep and burn the house down."

Ennis snickered and turned over placing a trail of kisses down the middle of Jack's chest.

"You that sure 'bout all a this?" Ennis asked after he worked his way back up to Jack's lips.

"Absolutely positive! And after we get back from hunting with enough game to fill their freezers they'll be downright happy to have us around."

Ennis laid down flat on top of him then, nuzzling kisses down the side of Jack's neck.

"Can't hardly wait to get you all to myself again up in the mountains."

"I'm gettin a pretty good idea right now, ain't I." Jack gave a breathless answer.

"This is just a preview of what I got in mind for you; morning noon and night! We might even get in a little time to hunt."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jack grabbed on and flipped Ennis over, giving back as good as he had been getting.

xxxxxxxxxx

November came and with it the selling off of the calves and that brought the first face off between Jack and his pa. After a long harangue about how tough times were and how low the prices were, the old man gave them their share; $100 each. Jack had it out with the old man, each sharing their opinions of the situation at the top of their lungs. Mrs. Twist retired to her room, and Ennis took off out to the barn. They both could still hear the shouting. Jack screaming "$100 fuckin dollars for three months back-breaking work from sun up till sun down?" And the old man answering, "The two of you eat that much up in a week! Ya think them groceries come free? Then there's room and board, you ever hear of that? You think this goddamned electricity is free?" It went downhill from there.

A good while after the shouting stopped, Jack joined Ennis in the barn were he was brushing Blackie down and covering him with a blanket. It was going to snow tonight for sure and Ennis always saw to the animals before turning in.

"You OK?" he asked Jack when he walked in.

"Shit, no; I'm not OK; but what the fuck can I do about it?" Jack said and slouched against the stall.

"Don't s'pose there's nothin ya can do about it; him bein your old man." Ennis sympathized.

"I'll be so fuckin glad to get out of here! I knew we wouldn't get much but I figured we'd clear at least a couple hundred a month each; give us a bit of a nest egg for when we take off in the spring." Jack lit a smoke and tried to calm down.

"Well, we haven't spent our Brokeback money so we got us that $1200; and now two hundred more, that's $1400. We ought to be able to get some kind a camper for your truck for, maybe $500 or so. That will still leave us enough for groceries and stuff."

"We're gonna hafta spend a couplea hundred on the truck. Might need a new transmission. We gotta get that done while we got the money." Jack added.

"Uh huh. That needs doin whether we leave or not. We wouldn't wanna get stuck out in the woods somewhere and not be able to get back."

"Right now, I wouldn't care if we ever got back." Jack pouted.

"I know." Ennis said and walked over to him and massaged the back of Jack's neck. "So what do you want to do; get the truck worked on first or go huntin?"

"Shit! Let's just leave. I can't stand to look at that bastard for one more day. What do you say we take off first thing in the morning?"

"Truck ought to make it all right. It just needs a little babyin right now. We can get it worked on when we get back. We'll all be feelin better by then."

"Think your pa will let us borrow his gun?" Ennis asked.

"I don't want to use his fuckin gun! Let's drive into town and see if we can pick one up cheap. After all, we got three months pay between us; we ought to have enough to buy a gun."

"A gun's important. We should have one; you never can tell when you're gonna need one." Ennis agreed.

They spent an hour in the Western Auto store before picking out a ten year old .30-30. It was it good shape and with several boxes of cartridges purchased, they asked the salesman if he knew of any place they could get some camping gear cheap. He told them that the church was having its yearly rummage sale and they might be able to pick up some there cheap. They thanked him and headed out for the local church yard.

They made their way through tables of stuff and managed to pull together, an old tent; which they both sniffed carefully; some cookware, a set of plastic plates and cups, a Coleman lantern and two sleeping bags. The stuff was all old but had a lot of ware left in it and was still a lot nicer than what had been supplied by old Aguirre. They carried their haul out to the pickup and came back in and headed for the clothes racks. They got a couple sweat shirts, some socks and a pair of jeans each; their entire day's purchases, just under $100. A stop at the grocery store and another $20 got them some canned goods to last the week while they hunted.

They left at dawn the next morning with Jack telling his mom to get her freezers cleaned out because they were bringing back an elk and whatever else they could find along the way. She hugged him good-bye, shoved a thermos of hot coffee and two paper bags of food in his arms, and warned him to be careful on the icy roads. They were on their way without even having to lay eyes on the old man that morning.

They got up into the mountains just before noon and picked out their campsite after winding a couple miles along a trail as far off the road as they could get with their truck.

They set the tent up first thing, enjoying its roominess. It was 10 X 10 and you could actually stand up inside this one. They stored their gear inside and set up a fire pit and brought some water up from the near-by creek; filling their water jug and dropping in a few purification tablets in.

"I'm starving! What do you say we eat?" Jack said wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Sounds good to me. What'd your momma give ya?" Ennis asked.

"Don't know. Let's take a look." Jack hauled out the bags and started unloading. On top each bag was a loaf of bread and underneath was fresh carrots, onions, potatoes, roasting ears, half a dozen apples and a container of left over roast beef from last night's dinner.

"Oh man, do I love your Momma!" Ennis sighed as he reached for the pans to get lunch started.

They gorged themselves on the roast beef, fried potatoes, corn on the cob and an apple for dessert; then sat and groaned for another hour before getting up and taking a walk around to see if they could find any tracks. They didn't really look all that hard; they were mostly walking their lunch off and just enjoying being out in the frosty air by themselves.

Along about dusk it started to sprinkle and the temperature dropped. They hurried on back to camp, ducking inside their tent just as the bottom fell out. They got their lantern lit and sleeping bags opened out. They ate cold beans and canned peaches for dinner and went to sleep early; wrapped in each other's arms.

They spent three days just wandering around the area getting to know the place. Ennis put together some rabbit traps he had learned to make as a boy and set them out. They found a nice quiet out of the way place and did a little target shooting; Ennis teaching Jack how to shoot and by the third day, Jack actually hit the brown paper sack they had taped to the tree for a target. He was definitely improving. Fourth day they were ready for some serious hunting. They staked out a place by the creek where they had found some tracks but saw no sign of any elk that morning. They took a long way back to camp and came across some turkey tracks. They followed them a ways and came upon a group of them in the bush, huddling together against the cold. Ennis took aim, and managed to get three shots into the group before they fled into the woods. He managed to take down three of them; two large toms and one smaller hen.

The toms they tossed in the back of the pickup and the hen they put on a roasting spit and had it for dinner along with some canned vegetables.

The fifth morning they spotted their elk. He was a huge thing, and wary; sniffing the air and looking around before lowering his head to drink from the creek. Ennis aimed carefully and squeezed the trigger. The animal looked up startled, stumbled a bit and fell.

They had their elk!

By the time they made it back to camp, they were giddy with laughter; cursing the elk for weighing so much and guessing his weight; Jack saying he was sure that it must weigh at least four times Augirre's weight. They got it loaded in the back of the pickup along with the two turkeys and eight rabbits they had gleaned from Ennis's traps. It was a tight squeeze getting the rest of their gear loaded and they ended up tying the tent on top of the cab.

Mrs. Twist was thrilled when they came in carrying the turkeys and rabbits and told her about the elk they'd gotten and dropped off in town at the local butcher shop. He'd agreed to butcher the elk in return for the hide and antlers so there would be no cost to them. In a few days time they could pick up their meat all cut and packaged.

So for the next few weeks everything went along pretty well. The old man said nothing about the food though the others all raved about how tender and tasty the elk was. They had been looking around town for a camper but so far no luck. They checked out the newspapers from as far away as Sheridan, Gillette and Casper with nothing in their price range available. Something would turn up sooner or later and they continued to scan the papers every Sunday. They had more or less made their decision to leave in March when the Rodeo came back to town.

Jack had sent off a letter to Tulsa where Emmet Brady, the rodeo manager lived during the winter and told him he and Ennis would be looking for a place with them come March. He had received an answer back that they would be most welcome as they had a few hands out with injuries and could use all the help they could get.

First Sunday morning in December Ennis was out in the barn rubbing down Blackie when the old man came into the barn.

"I want you to take the old lady into town this morning to church and to do her grocery shopping. I got stuff I need Jack to do 'round here." He spit and walked out.

Ennis frowned and looked around. That was unusual. The old man usually took Mrs. Twist into town on Sundays. He wondered what was up but left the barn and headed for the pickup.

"Use my truck." The old man said and tossed Ennis the keys. Jack and Mrs. Twist were standing there questioning the old man but before long Mrs. Twist came along and got into the pickup beside Ennis and they took off both looking back at Jack and his father standing there in the drive arguing.

"You know what that's all about?" Ennis asked.

"I'm afraid not. Sure hope everythins OK." She answered as she fingered her bible resting in her lap.

"What's this all about, Pa? Why you want Ennis to take Ma into town?"

"I said I got work 'round here for you to do and I mean it. Now git your ass in the barn."

Jack walked into the barn with the old man following right behind him.

"What? What needs doin? Everythins fine, far as I can see." Jack turned around and faced him.

"I want that stall cleaned out, I want it done now and I want it done right!" The old man pointed to the empty stall next to Blackie's.

"That stall was raked out and cleaned just last week. There's nothin wrong with it; it hasn't hardly even been used!" Jack protested.

"You runnin this place now, boy? Last I heard this was still MY place. I say what the help does and when they do it. I want that stall cleaned out NOW!"

Jack threw his hands up in the air and went for the rake. He started raking then stopped long enough to take his jacket off and hung it on a nail. He got back to raking and noticed the stamping and snorting from Blackie in the next stall but paid him little mind. He was a nervous thing with everyone but Ennis. He kept to his chore and didn't even notice the old man come up behind him. The whip cracked over head and pain lashed across his back. Before he could register in his mind what was happening, a second lash caught him across his shoulders.

"PA!"

"Don't you 'pa' me, you little bastard." He lashed the whip again and caught Jack across the face; knocking him off his feet.

"What are you doing? What did I do?" Jack screamed out as the lash struck again and again as he tried to roll out of range but he was confined within the small space of the stall.

"I ain't your pa! No way on God's green earth could I ever have a faggot for a son!"

The world tipped then as Jack stumbled, catching the lash across the head, his left hear laid open and bleeding. He was dizzy with pain and the realization that his dad had somehow figured things out and was having none of it on his property.

"You cock-suckin son of a bitch! You ain't no blood of mine! Always knew it! Always knew you was a goddamned fairy from the time you was five year old!" Each sentence was punctuated with the crack of the lash.

"Please, Pa… don't! No more!" Jack begged, spitting blood as he spoke.

"I told you don't call me that. I ain't your pa, you little bastard." He laid in on even harder and jack rolled into a ball and tried to protect himself from the blows. Blackie was rearing up and stomping in the next stall, snorting and neighing. The mare across the way was watching nervously, twitching her tail but staying quiet. She knew better than to catch the old man's attention when he was in a fit or she'd get the lash.

The old man quit only when his arm got too tired to swing any more. Jack lay torn and bleeding; moaning in pain, gasping for breath. The old man grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the barn. He loaded him up in Jack's pickup and drove him off the property and down about five miles to some woods south of the property. He went around and opened the passenger door and pulled Jack out into the snow.

"Pa … what are you doing?" Jack tried to get up but the pain was too great. He made it to his knees as Mr. Twist was getting back into the pickup.

"You're not leaving me out here? I'll freeze to death!" Jack screamed after him as the old man turned the truck around.

"Don't come back to my ranch, ya hear? I don't want no goddamned faggots on my place! DON'T COME BACK! NEVER!" The old man gunned the engine and took off.

Jack collapsed in tears and pain. He had to get up; he had to get back to the ranch before Ennis got there. He had to! But he couldn't even stand. He went a few feet on his hands and knees before he fell into the snow, unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for driving me into town, Ennis. I hope everythins all right between the two of them." Mrs. Twist thanked Ennis as they unloaded the groceries. Mr. Twist came into the kitchen as the last bags were brought in.

"Didja get chicken?" He asked.

"I sure enough did."

"Well fry some up for lunch. I'm hungry." He turned then to Ennis and said. "I need to see you outside." He walked to the barn and Ennis followed along behind. Once they were inside, the old man circled around behind Ennis and closed the barn door and latched it.

"Where's Jack?" Ennis asked suspiciously eyeing Blackie who was stomping and neighing and about to come through his stall door.

"Over there." The old man pointed to the open stall.

Ennis stared at him a minute; fear raising the hair on the back of his neck. He walked over to the stall and called out, "Jack? You there?" He turned to look inside.

The whip whistled and cracked across his back. Ennis went to his knees and the first thing he noticed was blood on the floor. The second lash caught him across the shoulder and he grabbed and caught the lash, wound it around his wrist and yanked. It sprang from the old man's hands and by the time he was on his feet with the whip handle in his hand the old man was facing him with his rifle pointed at his stomach.

"He ain't here, you cock-sucking son of a bitch. You want him, you can probably find his body if the snow ain't covered it yet." He let out an evil chuckle.

"Tell me where he is and we'll leave. We won't never bother you again." Ennis said through clenched teeth.

"You ain't goin no where till you put down that whip!"

Ennis dropped it at his feet. "Where is he?"

"Don't rightly recall where I left him; but what the hell. You can always find another fairy to fuck."

"Please … just tell me where he is." Ennis hated begging from this mean old bastard but he'd beg the devil on bended knees to find Jack.

"Yer stuff is in the back of Jack's truck. Here's the keys." He tossed them at Ennis's feet. "Git your ass off a my property and don't never come back here. Ain't gonna be no faggots on my property!" He turned and headed for the door.

"Wait! Please, Mr. Twist. Tell me where he is. It's freezing out there. He'll die if I don't find him." Ennis pleaded.

"You goddamned fairies are all alike. OK. I'll tell ya. But he won't be in any shape for no cock-suckin tonight; that's for sure." The old man grinned a hateful grin.

"Where?" Ennis pleaded.

"In the woods. 'Bout five miles south a my property line. Don't bring him back here and don't neither a you come back; ya hear?"

"Yes sir." Ennis grabbed up the keys and ran to Jack's pickup and screeched out of there; blowing snow up behind in a thick white cloud.

He got to the property line and counted off the miles slowly. He stopped the truck and got out. He looked for tire marks but it was now snowing heavily and there were none to be seen. He called out, "Jack! Jack! Where are you?" He took off running into the woods calling out over and over again. "Jack!" He circled round and round and cut back and forth. He was just making a turn to cut back again when he tripped over something in the snow. He heard a loud groan and there Jack was; half covered in snow.

He went to his knees brushing frantically at the snow and turning Jack over. The blood had frozen hard and black across Jack's face and he was pale as the snow that was covering him. Jack moaned again.

"C'mon, Jack. We gotta get you out a here. The truck is just a short ways; you can make it; c'mon." Ennis took his jacket off and put it around Jack's shoulders then pulled him to his feet.

"Ennis? Ennis? You OK? Did he get you?" Jack was desperate now that he heard Ennis's voice. He tried to look at him but one eye was swollen shut and the other was watering so badly he couldn't make anything out. His entire body was aflame with pain.

"I'm fine. C'mon; the truck's right over here; just a few more steps." He pulled Jack towards the truck and helped him inside. He jumped in and turned it on; putting the heater on full blast.

"Where, Cowboy? Where can we go?" Jack's head lolled back against the seat and he sat holding both arms close to his chest.

"We'll find a place; don't you worry none. I got you now and I'm gonna look after you." Ennis said as he got the truck turned around and headed down the road.

Jack either dozed or was too tired and in too much pain to talk. They drove in silence. Ennis headed south and didn't stop until the pulled into Casper to get gas. He went inside to pay and noticed a small bulletin board by the checkout. The first thing that caught his eye was a "For Rent" sign. He stepped closer to read it. It was a trailer for rent; furnished. $50 a month, all bills paid. There was a phone number and he memorized it. He paid for the gas and walked over to the pay phone. He inserted the coins and waited. It was answered on the second ring. He asked if he could see the trailer right then and how to get there. In thirty minutes, he was in the small trailer park; the manager handed him the keys to #17 and he gave the manager $150, three months rent.

He got Jack out of the truck and inside; turning the lights on and then the heater. He went back outside and hauled all their gear in. He locked the door behind him and went to see to Jack.

"Where are we, Ennis? I don't know this place." Jack was confused.

"It's our place, Jack; at least for the next three months. Bought and paid for. Let me look at you now. We gotta get you undressed and see how bad you're tore up." He fumbled with Jack's shirt snaps and finally got it off of him. It was torn to shreds and covered in blood.

"We gotta get you cleaned up first; and warmed up." He tried to find a place to rub some circulation back into Jacks bluish skin but there wasn't any place that wasn't bleeding or covered with blood. "Let's check out the shower." He went into the bathroom and turned the water on. Within minutes it was running warm and he helped Jack to undress.

Jack was trying to explain what happened. "He just come at me, Ennis. Told me to clean out the stall and then I started and next thing I knew, he was on me."

"Don't think about it now. Just get in there and let's get you cleaned up." He helped Jack step into the tub and undressed quickly and got in with him. He very carefully let the water wash over Jack's head, back and shoulders. The red water circled down the drain. Jack groaned and cried out. "Enough, Ennis, please. I need to lie down."

"OK, you did good. Just stand here a minute and I'll find something to dry us off with."

He climbed out of the tub and dug through their duffle bags. He came out with two clean T-shirts and wadded them up and dabbed Jack dry with them.

"I'm cold. Never been this cold before." He shivered as Ennis was trying to take a closer look at his wounds. There were great bleeding slashes across his face, shoulders, arms, and back. His rear end and legs had been protected by jeans but still held several large purple welts.

"OK. Just relax." Ennis pulled out a pair of shorts and helped jack into them, then a pair of jeans. Next he put two pair of socks on Jack's feet and sat him down at the small table; right next to a heater vent; the warmest place in the trailer.

"That feels good." Jack said. He started to lean back then jerked forward again when he touched the back of the chair with his wounded back.

"Jack, I gotta go out and get some bandages and stuff. You be alright here for a little while? Maybe 30 minutes? You can wait for me that long; can't you?"

"You gonna leave me? What if he finds me?" Jack stared at him, eyes filled with fear.

"He won't find us. If he's lookin, he'll be lookin for the truck and it'll be with me. There's no way in hell he can find you here."

"You sure?" Jack was really scared.

"Positive. Here. Wait a minute." Ennis dug around through their gear and brought out their rifle. He loaded it and placed it on the table next to Jack. "I'm gonna lock the door, Jack. And pull down the shades." He walked around the small trailer and pulled down all the shades. "There's no way he can find you or get in here even if he did. And if he does; you shoot his ass! You got that? No more worries about him bein you Pa and all. That's all over now. He find a way to get in here, you shoot him, ya here?"

"I hear. I'm so tired, Ennis. And I'm cold and scared." A tear slid down his battered cheek.

"I know. And I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to but you need seeing to and I don't have the stuff to take care of you. There's a WalMart just down the road. We passed it on the way in. I'll run over there and get some bandages and food and a few things we're gonna need. You just sit right there and I'll be back as soon as I can. You be all right?"

"Uh huh." Jack shook his head but his lips quivered in fear.

"Be right back, Jack, I swear." Ennis put a quick kiss on top of Jack's head and hurried out the door; locking it securely behind him.

It took nearly an hour before he got back with his load. It took him four trips before he got everything inside. Jack was sound asleep; his jaw resting in his hands; his elbows on the table. He jumped and almost fell out of the chair when Ennis came through the door.

"Easy there; it's just me. I'm back. That didn't take all that long now, did it?" Once inside and the door secure again he unloaded everything. He opened the Neosporin and the three different sizes of bandages and dumped them on the table. He dug through his bags and brought out a wash cloth and rinsed it out in the sink; pulling the price tag off as he did so.

He started on the wounds that were still bleeding. He dabbed them clean first then squeezed some ointment on, then started with the bandages. There was no way he could cover all the wounds but he did the best he could and covered the worst of the wounds. Soon they had all stopped bleeding and were covered. Ennis next pulled out a package of T-shirts, six to a pack. He opened one out and slipped it over Jack's head and helped him slip his bandaged arms in. Then came a blue sweat shirt; over the head and arms through.

"Oh that feels so good." Jack sighed. "Can I lay down now? I need some sleep."

"Yeah, just a minute." Ennis pulled out a blanket, tore the plastic wrapper off and quickly spread it on the bed. Pillow cases on the new pillows and he reached out a hand to Jack.

"There now; it's fit for a king." He helped Jack over to the bed about five or six steps from the table.

Jack lay carefully down and groaned until he found a position on his side that didn't hurt as much. Ennis ripped open another package and brought out another blanket. He covered Jack with it and sat down beside him for a moment. "How's that? You gettin warmer now?"

"Thanks, Cowboy. I owe ya." Jack tried to find a comfortable place for his arms.

"Oh wait a minute. I almost forgot." Ennis rummaged through the bags again and brought out a bottle of Tylenol. He dug through their camping gear and pulled out a cup. He went to the sink, rinsed it out and filled it with water. He came back to Jack and handed him three Tylenol. Jack leaned up long enough to take the pills then fell back down with a groan.

"You try and sleep now while I find a place to put all this stuff." Ennis got up and started unloading all the bags onto the cabinet.

"Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Me too, Jack. Try and sleep. I'm here now and I got you covered."

"K" Jack nodded off.

Ennis unpacked the rest of his purchases, finding room for everything in their tiny kitchenette. The trailer was small, only 8 X 40 but it was plenty big enough for them. The price was right, everything worked and they were now set until March rolled around and they could take off to join the rodeo. He put the two towels and two washcloths in the bathroom along with toilet paper, tooth paste and soap; he un-packed their gear as well, and put their few clothes in the built-in dresser drawers. He hung their jackets in the small closet and settled down in the recliner for a rest and a smoke.

The events of the day hung over him like a memory of a bad movie. Not quite real but there just the same. One look at Jack's sleeping face and he knew it was all too real.

What on earth had gotten into the old man, he wondered. He must have caught sight of them somehow but they had been so careful. They must have slipped up and gotten careless. They'd have to be doubly careful and see to it that it didn't happen again or next time it would be a tire iron instead of a horse whip. He rubbed the bluish welt on his arm and cursed the old man. How could anyone do that to his own son! He shook his head and cursed again.

xxxxxxxxx

The next several days were very slow and painful for Jack but he finally started to heal up. They stayed inside mostly; Jack too sore to do much and Ennis not wanting for Jack's truck to be seen around town had parked it back behind the trailer so it couldn't be easily seen. They worked carefully on their budget making every penny count and kept an eye on the ads in the Sunday papers, the only paper they bought. Sooner or later they were sure they could come up with a camper. If not; well they had their tent and could make due with that if necessary.

Christmas came and went. They ate Dinty Moore stew and stone biscuits for dinner and talked about the two fat turkeys they had shot and were in the Twist freezer. Jack worried about his Mom and knew she would be worried about him. He wondered what his pa had told her; probably that he just up and left. He knew she would worry because he had never just gone off without telling her goodbye. He'd have to call her, he decided; some time when the old man would be out; maybe feeding the stock as that job now fell to him again; as well as all the rest of the ranch work. That would be reason enough for the old man to gripe about everything.

He decided to do it on New Years day. He figured about what time of day the old man would be busy feeding stock, about mid morning and dialed the number carefully in the phone booth at the gas station down the street. He put his coins in and waited. Three rings, then four before her sweet voice came to him "Twist residence".

"Momma, it's me."

"Oh Jackie! I'm so glad you called! Are you all right? Where are you? Why'd you run off like that?"

"I'm fine, Momma. I'm sorry about that. You know how it is. Me and Pa just can't seem to get along. We got into it again and I just had to get out of there. Are you OK?"

"Oh I'm fine, Son. Don't you worry none 'bout me. I just miss you so much. I was hopin you and Ennis were going to stay 'round a while. He seems like such a nice young man."

"He is, Momma. I miss you too. Did you cook up one of those turkeys for Christmas?"

"I surely did! I was hopin and prayin that you and Ennis would show up to share it with us."

"I'm sorry, Momma. I just can't come back. It was bad this time; worst ever. I'm glad to hear that you're OK though."

"You don't need to be worryin none 'bout me. I can take care of myself. You just promise me you'll take care of yourself too and promise me you'll keep in touch."

"I will, Momma. I promise."

"Well, do you have any plans? Where you gonna go? What you gonna do?"

"I been in touch with Brady, the rodeo manager and I'm gonna be leaving with them come March."

"You always did love the rodeo. You got a place to stay till then?"

"Yeah, Momma; we do."

"You need anythin? I got a little money put back; I can send you some."

"No, no. That won't be necessary. We got enough to last us till we get on with the rodeo. We'll be fine."

"If you need it now, you be sure and call me, let me know. I can wire it to you over at the post office. Your Pa don't need to know nothin 'bout it."

"You're a sweetheart, Momma. And I thank you for the offer but we're doing fine; really."

"OK. You tell Ennis 'Hey' for me now."

"I will, Momma. You take care now."

"I will. You too. And call me or write me."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye Son. God be with you."

He stood for several minutes in the booth, the phone still held tightly in his grip. The loud dial tone finally got to him and he hung it up. He looked around and Ennis was standing right outside watching him. He dropped his cigarette into the dirt and stepped on it and came over to the phone booth as Jack stepped out.

"Everythin all right?"

"Yeah, I'm glad I called. She was really worried. She says to tell you 'hey' for her."

"She's a sweet thing. I'm gonna miss her."

"Yeah; me too. Let's get on back to the trailer. It's startin to snow again."

xxxxxxxxxx

By the end of February they were getting anxious to be on the road. Jack was completely healed up now; just a few fading traces of his injuries remained. They still hadn't been able to find a camper for the pickup but the heavy snow had passed and the weather had improved considerably. Two days before they were due to join up with the rodeo the Sunday paper ads showed a camper shell for sale for $350. The location was Lightning Flat. The price was right but they debated going back to Lightning Flat; neither of them wanting to run into the old man.

It was finally decided that Ennis would go alone as no one in Lightning Flat knew him. It would be easy enough for him to slip into town take a look at the camper and make the decision to buy it or not. The only inconvenience was that the owner worked and wouldn't be able to show him the camper until he got home from work; after 6PM. That would make the long drive back to Casper after dark. They had had some work done on the truck so it was in good enough condition for the trip but the roads were still snowy and icy in spots.

Jack was uneasy about Ennis making the trip but reluctantly said good bye and promised to stay locked up tight in the trailer until Ennis's return. He did a lot of pacing the floor. He tried to watch the little black and white TV that sat on a small stand near the bed but all he could think of what would happen if Ennis ran into his father while in Lightning Flat. In reality, he knew there was little chance of that happening as his father seldom was away from the ranch after supper. The old man ate, watched a couple hours of TV, went outside for a look around and a smoke; and went to bed. That had been his routine as long as Jack could remember. He doubted it had changed.

It was after mid-night when Ennis finally drove up and parked. Jack jumped to look out the window at the sound of the door closing and hurried to unlock the door.

"What the hell took so long! I was worried sick!" He grabbed Ennis in a bear hug.

"Sorry. The guy didn't get home till nearly seven then he tried to jack up the price; said it was a misprint; said it was supposed to be $550 not $350. I told him to forget about it then and went to some bar and had a beer and a sandwich. Afterwards I decided to give it another try and went back to see the guy again. By then, his wife had come home and the three of us got into it. We haggled for a spell and they finally agreed to $350. Then we had holy hell gettin the thing bolted on straight. I guess it was a little bent so we had to find somebody who could drill some new bolt holes. I finally got on the road and there was a wreck right where 259 and 25 merge and the road was closed for a while."

"You're back now. That's all that matters." Jack held him close and said a silent prayer of thanks. "So what's it like? Is it nice?"

"Yeah, take a look." He pulled back the curtain and they looked out. "It's bigger than I thought it'd be and newer. It's probably worth the $550 but I wasn't about to pay that much; it'd take most all the money we had left; sides which the paper said $350 so by rights I should get it for $350."

"You did good, Cowboy. I'm proud of you. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow's a busy day; packing and all. I'll be happy to be on the road. Brady has the rodeo grounds reserved from tomorrow on so I'd like to get to Cheyenne early so we can pick out the best spot to set up camp."

"Sounds good to me. I'm beat."

xxxxxxxxxx

They had been with the rodeo for a week, Jack riding the bulls and Ennis tending to the stock when a runner came to tell Jack there was a phone call for him. He was told to go to the office in the main building. A while later he came looking for Ennis. He found him in the horse barn tending to the show horses.

"What's wrong?" Ennis asked as Jack walked up and he saw the look on his face.

"I just got a phone call from Momma. Pa's dead."

"What happened?"

"They're not sure. She found him in the barn last week after supper. He was unconscious. He'd been knocked around a bit and had a head wound; and Blackie was loose from his stall. She thinks the horse stomped him."

"That's tough. I mean, I hated the bastard but that's a hard way to go." Ennis gulped.

"He passed this morning. I need to go see to her. You can come along or stay here; whatever you want."

"I'm goin with you, Bud. You don't need to do this alone."

"God! I was hopin you'd say that. I told Brady I was leaving; but I didn't know about you."

"I'll tell him. You go ahead and start packing our gear. I'll be with you soon as I talk with him."

"OK." Jack nodded and headed out towards their campsite.

A few words to Brady and a short time spent packing and they were on their way north to Lightning Flat. The funeral was held the next day and the church was full of friends and neighbors; all offering their sympathy at the ranch afterwards and bringing covered dishes and bowls of food.

After everyone was gone, Jack took a walk alone outside. The place was his now, to do with as he pleased. He had mixed feelings. Something inside him felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders; he would never again have to hear the old man cursing and swearing at him; and at the same time there was an incredible sadness. His Pa was gone. He had been crossways with him his whole life and now he would never know why; never be able to make right whatever it was the old man had against him.

He found himself in the barn walking around, remembering the last time he was in there; what was done and said. A cold chill ran though him as he stood looking into the empty stall next to Blackie who seemed unusually calm for all the goings on that had been happening the last few days. He turned to leave when something in the corner of the stall caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up. At first he didn't recognize what it was; then he saw the rest of it. It was the whip handle, broken in two and the long lash had been cut into several pieces. He stared at it a while, picked it all up and carried it to the burn barrel out behind the barn.

He walked around outside for a bit and stopped, leaning a foot up on the corral fence and looked back at the house. It was all lit up; his mother in the kitchen and upstairs Ennis watched him from the window. His heart smiled. He was home.

The End.


End file.
